User talk:Rocketmanwikia
tWelcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the AnimeSeries page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:05, 2010 March 22 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 20:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 23:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) re: html I'm not exactly sure what you means can you point to an example?--Sxerks 22:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :This might work, not sure if it's what you want: *I made 2 templates: Template:Start-box and Template:End-box, and you would use them like this: stuff in the box And I tested it on my talk page, and could edit with the RTE. I just basically moved the final fantasy code you posted to the Template:Start-box page. See if that works for you. --Sxerks 02:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a newb, but I work pretty fast. let's see, i started about september fourth and got around 100 edits done in about... 2 days. It's nice to know other people are helping out. I've made quite a few of these pages, and I practically had to redue the Tabitha page, lol. Mikazuki 00:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories I've been coming to this site a little while and looking at the stuff. you don't need to add the category 'student' we already know they're students cuz it says so in their occupation. :P so you can stop doing it. Water Spirit Edit It already says on Montmorency's page that the water spirit calls her lonesome one, and since it has more to do with Montmorency than the water spirit, it's probably better to just put it on Mon-mon's page. And I actually rewatched this episode recently, and as I recall, Kirche kicked Saito's butt. I'm read what ya put on Mikazuki's wall, and that may be so, butt the point is, he DIDN'T defeat them, so there's no need in saying he did, or he was close. I just rewatched that scene, and Tabitha and Kirche had him cornered, they could have killed them if they wanted. 17:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) As I said in the note Tabitha knock him down. If he knew how to use the sword and Gandalfr power I think he would of defeated them. I been looking for Kirche had made a comment that Saito almost had them. I havn't found it yet. If you look at the battle he knock back the Kirche flame spell with no problem. I don't know if the sword would work for blocking wind spells. Rocketmanwikia 01:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've found the section about Saito almost beating Kirche and Tabitha This is from the novel Kirche approached Saito asking if his wound had recovered. Though Saito felt slightly bitter about being defeated, he could not help but admire both their team work. "You are really good, we stood no chance." "Victory or defeat is also dependent on luck. If your luck were better, we could only have run. Besides, you were fighting alone, Guiche was useless, Montmorency was only watching and Louise only dealt the final blow." Kirche proudly brushed up her hair. Rocketmanwikia 22:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hi Thanks! Well, just did a cleanup of the Character description. I'll look into other pages as well and try to help out as much as possible. I just want to ask if we can also include things from the Manga as well? Ayaaishikawa 16:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ayaaishikawa Hi , Thanks for the reply. I'm currently re-watching the series to make sure that I post the correct info about the characters. About Siesta, I'd be glad to check on it, so maybe I'll omit that part as of the moment. Yeah, the "status" thing is not expounded further in Siesta's case, I'll look on that matter personally, Oh, and by the way, I created a page for Count Mott. Could you make a link for him as well on the Characters page? Could you also help me with other stuffs here? Because I really wanted to help. I can also help with the formats, well I'm just new here but I'm always online so I can cover a lot of work if ever. I just downloaded the series again, and I'm currently some materials that can help. Aya Aishikawa 00:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi , Can you send me that rough draft that you're referring to ? Maybe I can be of help , as I know some Japanese .. Here's my email address : aya@lousydreamer.com or aya@pstrain1.com Thanks ! Aya Aishikawa 14:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) re:Another Wikia? http://manga.wikia.com is a Wikia wiki, and was abandoned, and Dream Focus adopted it to back-up manga articles that were going to be deleted from wikipedia. It is not the same as The Animanga Hub.--Sxerks 01:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime Series Hey, just wanted to ask if the second and the third seasons of the anime series are sequels of the first season or are totally a different anime series. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) oh Rocketmania wikia\ a made another page which is Gimli., edit it so it can be a better page huh., Had to lock down some page Had to lock down some pages for non login account people because of people editing the page to leave messages on the page instead of using talk. I have to undo edit to bring back the old pages. Rocketmanwikia 17:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Hey, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I'm the one who recommends entertainment spotlights :) I thought the wiki looked great which is why I recommended it. The reason why I chose "Do you ship Louise and Saito?" as a blurb is because it's a common slang way to describe a couple in a show like "Do you like Louise and Saito together?" Let me know if you have any other questions and I'd be happy to answer them http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I didn't kick my brain into slang mode. I was taking literal. It didn't make sense. Thanks for putting it on spotlight. I did notest hits going up. With my background many tech info it comes with diff sub languages. Sorry if I cause you any problems. : 03:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC)